Magical Flying dogs can make the different
by Aldara Kalyna King
Summary: Tova uses a potion to get her true love


**Tova's P.O.V.**

**My plan was going to be great. It was the ultimate plan to make him like me. Hagrid just told me that Fluffy and one of his hippigriffs had some Fun a **

**couple of months ago. Me being the animal lover of the Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid asked if I would want one of the puppies. He said he **

**cleared it with Dumbledore and that he would allow the 2 puppies to be adopted by students at Hogwarts. Of course I said yes, I mean, Jinx, my Egyptian **

**Mau won't mind and the dog would be kept outside anyways, I don't know who big it was going to get.**

**Anyways, I got the male dog and named him Taur meaning bull in Romanian because he was a little bull-headed, just like me. He was pretty big for a **

**puppy, I mean, he was the size of a lab and he had black and brown wings. He was sooo cute though. The other puppy was a smaller, grey female and I **

**knew just who would like her.**

**My Best friend, Pansy, and I quickly made the polyjuice potion, placed the hairs in it, and i gulpped it all down. As the potion made its way through my **

**system, Pansy got Blaise to sit and talk with her about History of Magic's test we had on Monday. Soon after the polyjuice started to work, Pansy **

**knocked Mr. Zabini out with her textbook and dragged him into the closet.**

**"Thanks Pans. This really means a lot."**

**"No problem Tova, I mean Blaise." she giggled as she said my fake name. Now to put this plan in action.**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

**I was walking down the hall when my good pal Blaise Zabini came running up to me. "Hey bro," he said, "I heard that Hagrid has a puppy that needs an **

**owner. Do you want to check it out?" His body bent over his legs as he breathed heavily. It was obvious that he ran all the way from the Common Room **

**in the dungeons to tell me this. No one but a hand full of people know this, but I really like animals, like its the only class I'm not failing. Anyways, Blaise **

**lead me to the small room on the bottom floor and showed me the two puppies.**

**"Dude, I already claimed the Black one, so if you want one, you need to take the girl." His cocky smile reminded me of why I have him as a friend; he **

**was just like me. Hagrid came out of the corner of the room and Blaise gave him a wink. "What was that about?" I thought, but I put it out of my mind **

**when I looked at the last puppy. Her shimmering Grey wings looked way to big for her smaller framed body, but she was cute none-the-less.**

**"Hagrid, how much for the gray one?" I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and started to count the bills.**

**"No money Mr. Malfoy, these little critters were an accident, and I don't believe I deserve to get money off of them."**

**I put my wallet back in my pocket and talked a little more about the puppy with Hagrid. When I turned back, I saw that Blaise was getting a little pale.**

**"Dude, are you ok? Your like turning white."**

**"Just a little headache. Maybe I should go to the bathroom?"**

**"Good idea."**

**Blaise entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. I had the erge to go see if he needed my help, but before I could, Hagrid placed a hand on **

**my shoulder and told me to go to the Dinning Hall and he will make sure Blaise comes back. So I went.**

* * *

**Pansy's P.O.V.**

**Tova's plan was smooth sailing. She was with Draco right now making her move. Only her and her lover boy knew I didn't like him, but I liked the **

**attention from the other girls so we kept it under wrapped, but when I found out she liked him, I said go for it. Now, I was here with the REAL Blaise and **

**he was just getting out of the K.O. I sent him. "Time to roll," I said while simultaneously pulling my wand out of my boot. I used an old spell my **

**Norwegian grandmother taught me, "følge lederen." I stood up and so did he. We both said cool at the same time. I used another spell to make him **

**control of his body also and we walked to the Dinning Hall for dinner.**

* * *

**Tova's P.O.V.**

**"Thanks Hagrid for following along." I said as I pulled my black boots that I stashed in the bathroom back on. I didn't think the potion wore off that **

**quickly, but Draco got the dog. so we were good. No one knew, but the dogs had special powers of bringing the owners together. That was why Hagrid **

**gave them to his best students. Anyways, I ran to the Dinning Hall just in time to see Draco with the real Blaise and Pansy waving for me to help her out **

**with wording for the conversation she was about to have. I ran over and helped her with the boy talk. **

**"Blaise, You ok dude, you looked really pale?" Draco placed a hand on his mate's shoulder**

**"Ya Draco, fine, just a little dehydration problem, but ya I'm fine." said Blaise rubbing his neck**

**"Good, I don't want to lose our best Chaser." said Draco as he clasped both hands on his friends shoulders and patted him on the back.**

**Well, that went better than expected.**

* * *

**1 1/2 weeks later**

**Tova's P.O.V.**

**I was studying on my bed for the Potions test tomorrow, when Pansy came into the dormitory with a scared expression pinned on her face. When she **

**saw me, she ran up to me and begged my to forgive her and not to hurt her. I was really confused for why she was doing this, but I didn't have time to **

**talk to her because Draco came into the room and asked if I could talk to him in his room. My heart was beating out of my chest when he came in. If he **

**saw me blush, he didn't care because he was out the next second. I gave Pansy a small smile, but she only returned a nervous one. I stepped out of the **

**girls' dormitory, across the Common Room, and into the hall way that lead to the boys' dormitory. Vincent and Gregory were outside of Draco's room and **

**they let me in with small grunts for hello. When I came inside, they closed the door behind me and I was left to wander the medium sized room. I **

**stopped and turned around when I felt a pair of eyes on me.**

**"So, Tova, hows Taur?"**

**"Oh he is great, and he is so sweet and uh OH CRAP!" I gave myself a face palm while Draco crept up to me with an angry look in his grey eyes.**

**"Draco?" I yelped when he wrapped his hand around my neck and raised me so I saw maybe 6 inches off the floor.**

**"Why," He said, his voice laced with anger, "why did you pretend to be Blaise and then have Pansy lie about it?" His voice was now a low yell, but I **

**couldn't talk under the weight of his hand crushing my wind pipe. I tried to pry off his hand, but he just placed his other one on top of my own. I ignored **

**the tingle in my stomach and tried to breathe. "WHY?" he yelled. I tried to say what I wanted to say, but all that came out was a squeak of air, but he **

**read my lips and lowered my back to the ground, took his hands off my neck and paced his room.**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

**I was so mad, not at her but at what she did, that I almost missed what she was trying to tell me. I put her back on the ground and she massaged her **

**neck as I paced the room thinking of what I should do with the situation I was in. I've spent the last 3 years watchingher at a distance, always making **

**sure she was ok, making sure she was always happy. Apparently, I didn't do a good job. She has been the only thing I think about for the past 3 years, **

**the way her body moves when she is running to catch up with Pansy, the way her coppery brown ringlets flow down her back in her classes, the way her **

**golden brown eyes sparkle in the sunsets while she takes her evening swim in the lake right outside, the way her scent intoxicates my very nervous **

**system and instantly turns me on. I was mad that she played me as fool and had my "fake Girlfriend" lie straight to my face. I was mad at how brilliantly **

**I had fallen for her trick and under her spell. I thought for the next 4 minutes in silence, letting my mind put all the pieces together be fore I made my **

**decision.**

* * *

**Tova's P.O.V.**

**He paced the room for a good 4-5 minutes while I tried to relieve the pain from my neck. What was he thinking about? I didn't have time to think about it **

**before he came at me. "Draco please don't pleas. . ." I tried to block him from lifting me again, but instead, he took my head in his hands and kissed me. I **

**was shocked. It wasn't until he pulled back that I saw it. He was maybe 4 inches taller than me, making his hair fall into his eyes, his crystal gray eyes **

**that only showed love and desire. When he kissed me again, I kissed back. His hands went down to my neck and I winced from the pain, but that only **

**gave him the chance to push his tongue into my mouth. Now his hands were at the small of my back and mine were at his neck. His kisses slowly made **

**their way down my face and onto my exposed collarbones. "Draco," his head shot up, "what are you doing?"**

**"I'm showing you that I love you too."**


End file.
